Infinity Times Infinity
by CrazyCaz
Summary: Puck must sacrifice himself for a second chance with his daughter. One of the most romantic and amazing relationship ever witnessed is broken. 8 years later, Rachel and Puck's world collide. Sparks fly. Truths are exposed. Do they still love each other? Infinity times infinity? M for Langauge and Sexual References
1. Chapter 1

_What if Puckleberry never truly died? Puckleberry is my OTP, not Finchel - thus Glee fics written by me will be all Puckleberry but no huge hate on Finn, just Quinn really._

 _You can picture whoever you want for Puck, but despite what has happened to the actor (5 years and he's guilty? You would think 20+ years for his crimes), he is still Puck for me (Childhood Ruined). For me, Puck's replacement could be main actor from Step up Revolution who played Sean. Regardless, Puck will still be Puck and in no way associated with the actor._

* * *

Chapter One

Rachel sat on couch in her apartment that she shared with Kurt and Blaine, right opposite Santana and Brittney's apartment. She was sipping her hot chocolate while flipping through her photo album of the memories that she kept from her time at McKinley and Lima. She was smiling at the photos with her and Kurt photobombing their friends in Senior Year.

"Rach, are you home!?" The sound of Santana's loud voice echoed through the apartment as she walked into lounge room holding a bag of Chinese take-away and a photo album in her hand.

"What are you doing, Rach?" She sat down next to Rachel and took out the food from the bag and handing a box of chicken fried rice.

"Just looking through some old photos from high school – look at this one." She pointed at a photo of Santana and Brittney in a compromising positon. "Artie and I were walking to the art room storage room to get some stuff for glee, and we opened the door and we saw you. I was a blubbering mess apologising like crazy but Artie was in shock – you two didn't even notice. I pushed him closer because he was clearly enjoying seeing you two make out so I took a photo of his face. Aww, look at how happy he was." Rachel giggled. Santana smirked as she remembered how sexually active she was back in high school.

"So, what's with this photo album?" She pointed as she leaned back eating her dinner.

"I think it's time you see this." Santana opened the photo album and on the first page was a photo of Puck with his arms slung around Rachel's shoulder and Rachel's arm wrapped around his waist and a hand pressing on his chest, both smiling happily holding their high school diplomas and dressing their graduation gowns and hats.

"Santana, what is this? Why do you photos of us?" Rachel asked steely. She looked at the photo closely with tears forming in her eyes. Graduation night was the most heartbreaking things that she had ever experienced – no matter how hard she tried, but she cannot forget that night.

"The glee kids and I made this photo album for you and Puck to keep with you when you both moved to New York. Clearly, it didn't happen, so we didn't give it to you on graduation night. I think eight years has been enough time to hide this from you." Rachel nodded and looked through the album – there were photos of the two of them kissing on the football field after a game, there were photos of them holding hands in the school hallway and photos of them in glee club. She slammed the album shut with tears running down her face and walked over to the window looking out into the New York night sky.

"It still hurts, San" She clutched her chest with her broken heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

"He hurts too honey. I talked to him last night." Rachel gasped. No one in New York ever mentioned Puck when Rachel was around, let along mentioned any of them keeping in contact with him

"It's been eight years, why hasn't he tried to contact me?" Rachel whimpered.

"He told me this last night. Look at me when I say this." She looks at Santana's eye with sadness and truth. "He didn't want you to keep hurting because of him anymore. He wanted you to move on and find someone to marry and have a family with. He said even if it meant bringing a broken heart to his grave, it would be worth seeing you happy again." At this point, Rachel bawls her eyes out at that admission. She collapsed on the floor sobbing into her hands being wrapped up by Santana's arms.

"What do I do San? He is the love of my life… I can never move on." She croaked.

"Come with me back to Lima for a few weeks. He's back from his Marine base for a few weeks for the summer."

"Noah's a Marine?" Rachel's eyes widened.

"He joined a week after you left. For the two years after you left, he was based in Connecticut where Quinn went to Yale after she deferred for two years and Puck would be able to see Beth as often as he can but he rarely sees Quinn when he's at home from base."

"Typical Quinn…" Rachel scoffed as she wiped her tears away.

"Things hadn't been good a year after you left. Blaine said that whenever he came to Glee Club for a sit-in, his looked tired and just sad. He said he looked so sad that even I would want to hug him for hours." Rachel giggled as she knew that Santana was never very affectionate with Puck, they were too much like each other – tough and sometimes assholes.

"I can't go back to that place. I'm just going to be reminded is that everyone picks Quinn – she'll always win and gets everything that I've ever wanted."

"Hello! Wake up Rachel!" Santana grabbed her shoulder and shook her hoping she'd realise is she has everything. "You've won! She cheated her way to graduate from Yale and became a stay-at-home mom. She won't go out and work because she relies on her mom and step-dad to pay for everything she and Beth needs. Puck doesn't even bother helping her out. She doesn't have a huge penthouse in New York and a lead role in Chicago! She doesn't have sell-out shows or dedicated fans! She doesn't have best friends like you. You have everything you've ever wanted."

"Not everything. I don't have Noah. I don't have a family with Noah." She said sadly.

"Well get him back!" Santana shouted. "We are going back to Lima, you are going to show-off this reinvented you! You are going to get to know Beth and show everyone that you care and love Beth more than Quinn does. You are going to off those sexy legs and get your man back!" Rachel let Santana's words sink in and nodded strongly.

"You're right. I've let Quinn ruin my life for far too long. I loved Noah and still do and I _will_ get him back. Noah's sister told me a lot about Beth – apparently Sarah babysits her twice a week." Rachel said determinedly.

"As my lawyer, can you call me agent and publicist to clear out my calendar for the next month and book me a first class ticket and upgrade all your tickets to first class?" Rachel asked as she started cleaning everything up.

"Of course, can I threaten to fire them if they won't do it?"

"Mention the word Noah and they'll do it – no threats needed." She grinned. She picked up the photo album of herself and Noah and began walking to her room as Santana was getting ready to leave.

"Can you and Brittney help pack my bags when I'm at the show tomorrow? It's my last performance for a while, so I want to focus on that."

"Yes! Of course!" Santana responded a little too excitedly. Santana had bought some lingerie for Rachel this morning as she hoped Rachel would go back to Lima with them… now that she is; Santana can sneak it into her bag hoping she would bang Puck as soon as they see each other.

Rachel sat on her bed looking through the photo album again smiling at the wonderful memories she had with Noah only for it to end so sadly. At one point, she had blamed Shelby for writing that stupid will but she mostly blamed Quinn for again, taking something that Rachel had. Her eyes began watery and ran a fingertip along Noah's face in the photo remembering the contours of his face – the chiselled jaw line, strong cheekbones and green-hazel eyes. She can only imagine how much more handsome and sexier he would look since he joined the Marine. She heard from Kurt that these men worked out like crazy building strength and muscles.

She placed the book on her bedside table and walked to her table picking up the class ring that Noah had given her after their first date. She slid under the covers and pressed it closed to chest as she remembered that dreadful day.

" _Noah, this is a perfect way to end the night. I'm so happy." She sighed leaning against Noah's chest sitting on the couch at Santana's place. Everyone was in the basement playing poker and drinking. "Soon, we're going to be New York in our small apartment – you at NYU and I'm at NYADA. We're going to make New York our town and –"_

" _Rachel, we need to talk…" Noah interrupted. Rachel immediately sat up looking at Noah alarmed. A million thoughts flashed through her mind. Did he defer NYU? Does he want to go somewhere? Does he want to break up._

" _Quinn…" he said darkly – he hated her after everything she has done to Rachel and refuses to grow up and take some responsibilities. "She talked to me in the hallway after graduation when you were all taking photos."_

" _What happened honey?" She ran her fingers through his Mohawk trying to soothe Noah from any frustration and anger he had about Quinn._

" _After we left Shelby's funeral, the lawyer approached Quinn and talked about her will – including about the custody of Beth." Noah said nervously. Rachel's eyes widened – did Shelby leave Beth in Rachel's custody? No, she thought… otherwise the lawyer would've contacted her instead of Beth._

" _The will said that Quinn and I must be married if we were to get full custody of Beth."_

" _What!?" Rachel screeched. This was her worse nightmare. "I-I-I don't get it! How does something like this happen!?" Rachel stuttered._

" _I don't know. I can't do anything about it. It was stated in the will. Quinn wouldn't lie to me about something like this when Beth is involved – she even showed me the will." Noah was almost sounding desperate, trying to make Rachel understand his situation and support him._

" _I can't believe this!" She screamed. She was on the verge of collapsing on the floor and sobbing her eyes out. The both of them were looking at each other, not realising the rest of the Glee Club minus Quinn was in the room._

" _What about New York!? What about NYU? WHAT ABOUT US!?" She shouted angrily. Quinn was still ruining her life despite having just finished high school._

" _I can't go to New York. Beth and Quinn are staying here. I had to pull out of NYU and I lost my scholarship."_

" _YOU HAVE A FULL-RIDE SCHOLARSHIP AND YOU GAVE IT UP!?" She screamed in disbelief. Her head was starting to ache, so she began rubbing her temples._

" _I'm sorry, baby… I have to do it." He said with tears forming in his eyes – he was losing the love of his life. He would always tell Rachel that he loved her infinity times infinity and she would always recite it back to him._

 _"I understand Noah, I really do but why can't we do it together? We don't have to do this. Contest the will. Daddy and I will help you."_

 _"I can't contest it; the lawyer specifically stated that the will cannot be contested. Don't you see? I have no choice! My heart is breaking seeing you like this - that I am the reason for our hearts breaking."_

 _"Everyone has a choice. We had plans! We were meant to go to New York and take it by storm together. You want to get out of this God forsaken town. Now, you're stuck here." He was holding her hands in his lap as they both looked at each other._

 _"I know baby but I have to do it…for Beth." He whispered his final words. Rachel sagged her shoulders in defeat knowing that having a second chance with Beth was his weakness. She pulled her hands out of his grip angrily and stood up. She took a deep breath and spoke calmly._

 _"Noah, I have our plane tickets - we are leaving on Sunday night at 10am, I will be waiting for you till our flight leaves and if I don't see you, I know that I was never meant to be yours forever. So much for loving me infinity times infinity." She scoffed at her last words and ran out of the house sobbing and continued running till she reached a park 2 miles down the street where she sat on a bench and began sobbing her eyes out._

 _She waited….and waited…and waited… till the plane took off. Her heart shattered into pieces seeing the empty seat next to her and looked out the window quietly sobbing._

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yiddish = Google._

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Two

"Ma! I'm home!" Puck walked through the door holding his duffel bag returning from a two-week training stint in Tampa, Florida. When he left, his sister Sarah sent him an email telling him that Quinn had dropped off Beth with them so she could go on a two-week cruise with some of those rich Yale snobs tanning and drinking cocktails, much to Puck's disapproval.

"My boy! You've grown in the last two weeks! That t-shirt looks too small…" Rebecca hugged him then held his shoulders looking over him smiling.

"Where's dad?"

"Jonah had to go into court today, but he said he'll buy pizza for dinner tonight." Puck's mum got remarried two years ago, much to his displeasure, weary about his intentions but once he got to know him and saw how well he looked after his mum and Sarah, he couldn't fault him and gave his blessing for him to date and then marry his mum.

"DADDY!" Beth ran out of Sarah's grasp and sprinted down the stairs into Puck's arms giggling and smiling.

"I miss you so much Beth!" Puck whispered in her ears as he smoothed her hair and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"I miss you too, daddy. I was good for _Bubbe_ (grandmother) and _Zayde_ (grandfather) and they let me help them make dinner and they took me to play at the park. Aunt Sarah helped me with my homework and my teachers keep telling me that I'm a very good speller and reader." Beth babbled on while Puck smiled as he listened to his daughter talk non-stop, reminding him of Rachel. They all walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch talking. Sarah told him about the current drama happening at McKinley High and Glee Club.

" _Bubbe_ said that Rachel is coming to visit with Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittney on Friday." Beth said casually while playing with her doll on her dad's lap. Puck's eyes flew up from Beth looking at his mother who had that signature Puckerman smirk on her face.

"Is she really?" Puck asked quietly. Rebecca nodded.

"She's staying for the summer – just as long as that _shikse_ (derogatory word for a woman) of a wife of yours is going to be away from." There was no doubt that his family hated Quinn – for many reasons aside from making them babysit Beth more than the amount of time Quinn spent with Beth.

"Ma, please."

"Beth, sweetheart, can you go with Sarah and have a bath please? _Zayde_ Jonah will be home soon with pizza for dinner." Sarah stood up and held Beth's hand leading her out of the room.

"I know you don't like Quinn, but she is Beth's mother." Puck had grown up since graduating high school and joining the Marines – he became more mature, disciplined and his swearing was at an extreme level.

"No, I've had enough of it. Quinn leaves her here about 5 times a week. What about when you moved to Connecticut for three years? She hired a nanny to look after her while you were at base."

"What?" This new news for him. He was on base from seven am to six pm every weekday and often would come home a complaining Quinn who made him feel like shit every time he came home.

"Oh, you didn't know? Well, whenever you were on base, the nanny was at home looking after Beth – taking her to school, taking her to her extra-curricular activities and playdates. By six pm, the nanny leaves leaving Quinn ten minutes to spend with her before you came home. I followed her once – she was often at Yale or spending time at the stupid country club with all those rich people."

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do?" Puck asked exasperated. Rebecca was about to reply, but the door opened and Jonah walked in holding two boxes of pizzas and his briefcase.

"NOAH!" He shouted. He placed the food and case on the table and walked over to Puck giving him a huge bear hug. "It's so good to see you son!" Puck was a bit hesitant with getting close to Jonah in the beginning, but as soon as his mum got married to him, Jonah told him to call him dad and that he was the perfect son that he's never had.

"Thanks dad! It's good to see you too." They walked into the kitchen with each of their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders talking and laughing. Beth and Sarah came downstairs and they all had dinner. It had been a while since Puck had sat down and had a family dinner that didn't involve insults, complaints, screaming and crying. After dinner, as Rebecca was cleaning up, Puck helped Beth brush her teeth and tucked her into bed.

"Daddy, we need a better mommy." Beth said sadly. Puck's heart broke seeing his daughter all sad over her mother.

"Why kid? You've got your mommy."

"Mama wouldn't have liked her. She didn't sing to me or dance with me like mama did before she went to live in heaven."

"I'm sorry baby." Puck apologized feeling guilty for not being with Beth enough as the Marine is a very demanding job.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Beth looked up at him with her big hazel-green eyes resembling Puck's.

"For not being with you enough… I don't get to take you to school or go watch your recitals and sporting matches because I'm always at work."

"It's okay daddy. _Zeyad_ Jonah said that you work to protect our country and save people from being hurt." Puck smiled and gave her a big hug before standing up and tucking her in bed, as Beth cuddled her teddy bear.

"Do you think Rachel will like me?" She yawned. Puck walked out to the door and turned off her lights.

"She will love you, just like I do."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too kid." He smiled shutting the door behind him. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where his parents and sister were talking and having some dessert. Rebecca placed a slice of apple pie with ice cream in front of him.

"Noah, your mother was just telling me about your conversation you two had before I came home."

"What do I do, dad? Beth needs her mother."

"No, she doesn't Noah. She has us." Sarah interjected before his mother. "Even Shelby has done more for Beth in three years, than Quinn has in the last five."

"And! Rachel is coming back."

"Ma, what does that have anything to do with Beth?" Puck furrowed his brows confused with the point his mother was trying to make.

"What your mother means, is that Beth can get the mother that she deserves. Rachel would make a wonderful mother for Beth." Puck stood up, having heard enough and was about to go up to his room.

"I know you still love her. You made a stupid mistake staying here instead of going to New York. You made a stupid mistake giving Rachel up like that. You married that _shikse_ and you both have suffered for the past five years. Sarah has been emailing her for the past five years and I know she still loves you too." He stopped walking and stood there listening to his mother's words.

"You don't think I know that ma!? What the hell am I supposed to do? It's too late"

"It is never too later. You get your best friend back first and then you get her back." His ma said bluntly, leaving Puck to his thoughts as he walked to his room. Puck shut the door and stripped off all his clothes and jumped into the shower. The water was hot and the bathroom was steaming washing away all his pain and soreness from his body and the thoughts.

* * *

 _Puck strutted down McKinley's hallway towards the locker where his amazing girlfriend was standing sorting out her bags and books. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her neck, making Rachel jump in fright._

" _Noah! You scared me…." She scolded weakly trying to ignore the pleasurable feeling of being wrapped in his arms._

" _Happy one year anniversary baby…" He whispered in her ear. She gasped and spun around with a 1000-watt smile and her eyes looking deep into Noah's eyes lovingly._

" _Happy anniversary Noah… I was worried that you wouldn't remember." She bit her lips. Noah growled and grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her lips onto hers, passionately kissing her making Rachel moan as he nibbled on her bottom lips. He pulled away from her swollen lips, but their foreheads remained touching._

" _The amount of hits I get in football could never make me forget something special like this." Puck reached to the back of his jeans pocket and gave Rachel a square jewelry box. Rachel looked down at the box curiously._

" _What's this Noah?"_

" _Open it."_

" _Honey, it's a Tiffany's box! How can –"_

" _Open it first." Puck interrupted chuckling. Rachel opened the box and gasped in shock and surprise. It was a pair of beautiful heart earrings in sterling white."_

" _Oh, Noah…It's beautiful." She stood on her toes and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. "I'm going to put it on now." She took off her star earrings and threw them in the bin then gently put on the earrings. She put the box back into the Tiffany's bag and gently put it in her locker. She reached up and hugged Puck, fitting in his big, muscled body and arms._

" _HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY PUCKLEBERRY!" They broke out of the hug and looked at some of the glee kids who shouted and was walking up to them. Santana and Brittney walked up to them with Sam and Mike who pulled them into a big group hug. They had formed a close bond since Sam had arrived at New Directions although Santana was a bit hesitant because of Rachel, but Rachel managed to crack her and become one of her close friends._

" _YOU GLEE KIDS DISGUST ME. GET TO CLASS !" Sue Sylvester yelled from the other side of the corridor. They broke apart._

" _Come on kids, you heard Coach Sylvester. Save it for after the football game." Santana winked walking away. Puck walked Rachel to her first class with his arm wrapped her shoulders whispering dirty things in her ears making her cheeks flush._

" _This is me. You are the best boyfriend ever." She pecked his lips. "You get your present tonight." She winked then spun around giving Puck getting a glimpse of her underwear under that red skirt as she walked to class._

 _The day went by quickly for Puck, have realized that by paying attention in class and actually doing work makes time go by quickly, but having Sam and/or Mike in his classes helped the time pass quicker too. The football game was a high-intensity game with McKinley winning 30-24 and Puck scoring two touchdowns. He remembered seeing Rachel giggle every time he kissed his three fingers and pressing it on his chest where his heart was – each finger for Rachel, his sister and ma._

 _Puck finished talking to Coach Bieste about the game and what needs to be improved during their practices then he got into the showers. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching the shower and grinned knowing it was Rachel. It had become a tradition with Rachel coming into boys' change rooms after the games starting six months after they started dating._

" _Noah_ , _are you almost ready?" Rachel called out from the other side of the curtain pulling out Puck's clothes out of his locker._

" _Yeah babe…" He said as he stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his torso and water droplets ran down his body. Rachel spun around and froze. He smirked as he saw his hot American Jewish princess licked her lips and eyes darken. He walked up to her and took his boxers out of her hands, pecking her lips in the process._

" _You played so well tonight, Noah. I'm so proud of you!" Rachel said clapping her hands gleefully. He pulled on his jeans that hung low on his hips. He pulled on his wife beaters and grey t-shirt that showed off his strongly defined abs and his biceps seeping through his sleeves._

" _Thanks baby." He went over to his locker and grabbed his backpack then slammed the locker shut. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out to the football oval, slightly confusing her._

" _Noah, aren't we meant to be going to Britt's house for the party?" Rachel asked slightly nervous standing on the oval._

" _We will soon, after I give you this…" He pulled out a slightly bigger black bag from his backpack and pulled out a long rectangle box from it._

" _Noah!" Rachel breathed out. He opened the box and took out a beautiful infinity charm bracelet and clipped it onto Rachel's left wrist. Rachel looked at his face as he was clipping it on with tears sliding down her face at the same time as she was sniffling her nose. Puck pressed his right hand on her cheek which Rachel held his hand in place and turned her face, snuggling into his warm hands and their bodies were pressed up against each other._

" _The R stands for Rachel; the N stands for Noah; the star stands for your metaphor and your dream; the cupcake represents your amazing baking skills, the tennis racquets represent your secret talented tennis skills." He pointed at the heart lock and key and smiled, "that represents you having the key to my heart and that I love you." He pointed at the big infinity symbol, "this means that I love you, infinity times infinity." He whispered. Rachel was bawling her eyes at Puck's words as he explained the meaning of the bracelet. She grabbed his face and crushed her lips onto his surprising Puck. He responded and thrusted his tongue into her welcoming mouth and started dominated the kiss, caressing her tongue making her groan in pleasure. She pulled away, both breathing heavily and her lips swollen and smiled._

 _"Have you been watching Revenge?" Rachel giggled breaking the moment._

 _"Ma makes me watch it." He admitted. The badass of McKinley watched Revenge was very unusual and unexpected._

" _I love you Noah."_

" _I love you too Rachel. I'm sorry; it took me six months longer than you to say it. I felt so guilty every time you told me that you loved me for the past six months. I wanted to tell you so many time but I was –"_

" _Noah, shut up." Rachel interrupted giggling. He hands slid down from his face and interlaced with his. "Come on, let's go to the party then I can give you my present." She winked._

" _Tease." He groaned. When they got to the party, they drank and danced together, having a great time… ignoring the glares from Quinn and every other jealous Cheerios._

 _It was about one am when Puck dropped Rachel off at home._

" _You can stay over if you want. Dad and Daddy are in San Diego on business for a week." Rachel said shyly,_

" _Let me text my mum first then I'll come in." Rachel raced inside as Puck texted his mum telling her that he was staying with Rachel for the night._

 _He moved his car into her driveway, grabbed his spare duffel bag and walked into the house._

" _Rachel?" He shouted._

" _Noah." Puck looked up the stairs and saw his girlfriend._

" _Rachel…" He gulped._

" _Noah…."_

"NOAH!" He looked up seeing his mum standing on the other side of the shower, pulling him out of his memories.

"Holy shit ma! Can't I get some privacy?" He shouted pulling the towel of the rack and wrapping it around his waist.

"Language! You're under my house, so I can come and go as I please." He walked past her and ransacked his bag putting on a pair of boxers to sleep in.

"Ma, I'm tired and my body is aching. I just want to sleep. I don't want to talk anymore." He got under his covers in the bed whereas his ma came to sit on the side of the bed and ran her hands through his short hair.

"I know Noah. You know I love you right? I just want the best for you." Noah sighed.

"I know ma."

"Rachel coming back is your second chance – she is a _yiddisher kop_ (smart person) and if she loves you still, you will both get the happy ending you both deserve together." She bent down and kissed Puck's forehead before walking out of the door and turning off the light.

"Love ya Ma!" He yelled. He heard her hum from the other side of the shut door. He quickly fell asleep smiling as he pictured his future with little Rachel and Pucks running around the house.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashbacks & __Reunions_

 _Edited_

* * *

Chapter Three

 _It was senior year half way through senior year and Puck and Rachel had gotten back together after Rachel decided that it was best to take some time off from each other to make sure they firmly know what they want after graduation. Then the arrival of Shelby and Beth changed it all … everyone in Glee Club thought that Rachel was handling Beth and Shelby's arrival to McKinley High very well, Santana and Kurt knew that it was too well that she really wasn't handling it. Shelby and Will finally made the decision to combine their glee clubs and work together to become William McKinley's greatest glee club ever. She managed to last this long, but than that one afternoon; everything had changed between Shelby and Rachel._

 _Rachel was sitting in between Puck and Santana with Britt, Kurt and Blaine all in the same row. Rachel's legs were stretched out over his lap and their hands were interlaced together. Rachel was extremely tense and quiet in glee club and most knew it was because Shelby had brought in Beth for the first time._

 _Will walked into the room noticing the tension in the room. Shelby was sitting next the Brad on the piano playing with Beth._

 _"What's going on guys?" Quinn looked at Rachel from the corner of her eyes with an idea planting in her head. She looked at her nails and nonchalantly revealed a secret._

 _"Puck slept with Shelby." Everything froze…Rachel froze._

 _"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted and began talking, with some berating Quinn. Santana was standing in front of her trying to get her attention but Rachel couldn't do anything. Puck held onto Rachel's hand extremely tight refusing to let her go._

 _"Please tell me it isn't true." Rachel said hoarsely, as the whole room silenced. "Please tell me, my boyfriend hasn't slept with my biological mother."_

 _"It's true." Puck said. Rachel tried to pull of his grip, but he was far too strong for her. Tears became falling from her face and Kurt and Santana immediately tried to pull her away from Puck._

 _"Let me go Puck." Rachel spat. Puck reluctantly let go. "Everyone out. NOW" Rachel shouted. She remained in her seat. Everyone immediately fled the room to avoid Rachel going crazy at them. The doors were shut but everyone was crowded around either one of the two doors, listening in._

 _"H-h-how could you?" She whispered. She stood up and walked to the centre of the room, distancing herself from._

 _"It was a mistake." That was the only thing Puck could utter. They had been together over a year and when it came to senior year, they took a couple months break to focus on what they wanted for their future. It had been about a month since they decided to stop taking a break and getting back together._

 _"A mistake…" Rachel muttered. "A MISTAKE? WHAT FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Rachel screamed._

 _"I'm so sorry! It was honestly a mistake. When we were on a break, I assumed it mean we could do whatever we want, see whoever we want... Shelby needed someone to babysit Beth and I wanted to see her and spend some time with her. Then, I started wanting to spend more time with Beth, and Shelby was always there. One thing led to another, then one night…we kissed, then we slept together." Puck confessed ashamedly._

 _"When I said and you AGREED that we should take some time off, it didn't mean SLEEPING WITH MY MOTHER. It meant FIGURING OUT if you wanted to be WITH ME IN NEW YORK." Puck shot out of his seat and walked up Rachel holding onto her arms._

 _"I should've told you as soon as it happened, but I couldn't bear to see your face once I told you, so I carried the shame and guilt. I know what I want, and that is to be with you in New York."_

 _"Well, I don't know if I want that anymore. You lied to me! I can't even be in the same room as you." She stormed out the room frightening the people at the door and walked out the door. Puck immediately followed her._

 _"You told me when we got back together, that you would forgive me for whatever I did while we were on a break. You told me that you would forget that all those times that we spend apart and continue where we left off. You said that love me infinity times infinity regardless of what happened." He shouted down the hallway. She stopped walking and turned around with an emotionless face._

 _"That was before you told me slept with Shelby. You knew how I felt about Shelby and Beth being here, yet you still went to them and trying to play the father role to a child that you signed your rights way. Just leave me alone." She stormed off leaving Puck in an empty hallway, with all the glee kids behind him. He growled in anger and punched the closest locker to him and stormed the opposite direction of Rachel with blood streaming down his knuckle._

Rachel walked out of Lima Airport's terminal feeling extremely nervous – not because she was seeing old friends and family again, but because she was going to see Noah again. Santana had spent most of the flight talking about how she was going to get him back, but Rachel wasn't sure about it anymore.

"Rachel!" Hiram and Leroy were standing a couple of metres away from her holding a bunch of flowers and smiling widely waving her over. She rolled her luggage as quick as she could and was immediately enveloped in a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much!" She said tearfully. It had been so long since she had been back in Lima – two years however, she was always on the phone with her dads and her friends that remained in Lima. She avoided returning home as it only brought up painful memories.

"What about me, Mr Berrys?" Santana and Britt approached them from behind with a smirk on her face and Britt, all giddy and excited.

"Ahh, my adopted daughters, come over here!" Ever since senior year, Rachel became quite close with Britt and Santana – helping San come out to her parents (who were very accepting) and helping the both of them with their school work. They spent lots of time at Rachel's house, eventually Hiram and Leroy said to them that they were almost like his own daughters.

"We missed you so much Leroy, not as much as Rachel, but we still missed you." Britt smiled. They drove back to Rachel's childhood home (but really a mansion) and the three girls settled in and began unpacking. After dinner, Rachel made herself a cup of chamomile tea and sat outside on the veranda in front of a lit fire wrapped in her big woolly poncho.

 _"I love you so much…you've turned me into a better person – someone that I'm proud of…"_

 _"I love you too… you've helped me become a sane person…and the only one that can deal with my diva tendencies."_

 _"Your kind of crazy is the type that I love."_

"You alright Berry?" Santana came down and sat beside Rachel with her own blanket wrapped around here.

"Yeah, just thinking…" Santana was kind of lying about the real reason why she and Britt were coming back to Lima. An invitation was delivered about a high school reunion which Santana managed to intercept knowing that if Rachel saw it, she wouldn't go because of _everyone_ showing up. So, she, Britt, Kurt and Blaine decided to hide the invitation and come up with a lie that needed them all back in Lima.

"Anyways, tell me again why Kurt and Blaine are in Lima at the same time as us?" Kurt and Britt had almost blurted out their secret to Rachel, and numerous times Rachel was extremely suspicious but never said a word.

"They thought it would be fun if the five of us come back to Lima, visit our families and maybe take a walk down memory lane at McKinley. Sam said that he is more than happy to have us in Glee Club."

"Sounds fun…" She said with fake enthusiasm before letting out a sigh, "I have to stop by and go see Sarah tomorrow morning."

"Puckerman?" Santana raised her brows feeling slightly nervous knowing that Noah had arrived back in Lima a week earlier than he was meant too. Lima was a small town, and they were bound to see each other.

"Yes, I promised her that I would visit the next time I'm in town. She told me on the phone last night that Beth lives with them now." Santana scoffed, _typical Quinn._ The girls spent the night talking before eventually turning in for the night – Rachel's worries about running into Puck increased, as she might run into him when she visits Sarah tomorrow.

* * *

"Rachel!" Sarah squealed, racing down the stairs to the front door and pulled her Ma away from Rachel, who was suffocating her with her big hug, before doing it herself.

"S-sarah!" Rachel managed to cough out. Once she was released from the hug, she took a couple deep breaths.

"It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!" Sarah said.

"We all did…" Jonah walked around the corner holding Beth on his hips. He placed Beth on the ground and gave Rachel a big hug and a kiss on the temple. Beth looked at the brunette girl with a typical Jewish nose with great curiosity. She tugged on her Bubbe's shirt.

"Bubbe, who's this?" Rachel gasped at the sight of little girl – she had beautiful blonde hair just like her mother, but her eyes… _Oh God her eyes_ …

"Rachel, this is –"

"Beth…" Rachel whispered out. She was so mesmerised by her eyes – they were that greenish hazel-coloured exactly like _her Noah_.

"Miss Rachel?" She questioned as her eyes widened. Rachel was shocked that Beth recognised her. She bent down to Beth's level and tears began welling up in her eyes. Beth pulled away from her grandmother and ran into Rachel's arms to hug her. Tears fell from Rachel's eyes and she felt her heart tug. Jonah, Sarah and Rebecca watched the scene in front of them with heavy hearts and soft smiles on their face.

"You recognise me Beth?" She pulled apart from Beth's embrace. She nodded eagerly.

"You're mama's little girl. She told me all about you – she said you looked a lot alike and you were an amazing singer. Can you sing with me one day?" She looked so innocent but only her family knew that poor girl was suffering from the lack of a mother's attention.

"Shelby said that?" Rachel was a little taken back at Beth's words, always thinking that Shelby had officially replaced and forgotten Rachel.

"She told me to tell that if we would ever meet, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you very much and she misses you every day." More tears began rushing down Rachel's cheeks and pulled Beth into another big hug.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you. I'm your sister," She pulled Beth off of her and looked at her, "I promise I'm going to be here for you from now on and even though I live in New York, you can always call me and we can visit each other. How does that sound?" Beth nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Alright, Beth… time for you to take a bath." Sarah said from behind. Beth giggled and smacked a big kiss on Rachel's cheek before racing up the stairs.

"Come on Rachel, let's have some tea and you can tell me everything." The three of them walked to the kitchen and sat around the kitchen island.

"Sarah tells me she's living here now." Rachel asked with confusion. Rebecca turned around holding the kettle with a huge scowl on her face.

"Her birth mother dropped her here one day and decided that we are to look after her from now on while her mother goes off to her stupid country club and whatever other things rich people does." Rachel was surprised.

"I thought they were living at Connecticut?"

"They were, as soon as Quinn graduated from Yale, Noah was immediately granted transfer to move the Ohio base to be closer and asked us to look after Beth. I went to visit them once; you can only imagine the disgust I had for that woman." There was nothing stopping Rebecca from berating Quinn and that lack of parental skills.

"What happened when you went to visit?"

"Quinn left me with a nanny all day everyday but always came home just before daddy would come home from base and pretend that we spent time together. Bubbe said to never lie, but I didn't want daddy to get mad at her." Beth said as walked around the corner wearing a yellow dress and he hair tied into a ponytail.

"Beth calls her Quinn?"

"Not to her face though." Jonah chuckled.

* * *

Rachel spent the next couple of hours talking with the family, but not without the thought of Noah crossing her mind. She wanted to ask where he was or how he was but she couldn't form the words. Rachel left Puckermans' late after lunch and went back home to see Santana rummaging through her luggage of clothes.

"San, what are you doing?" Rachel threw her phone and bag onto her bed and took her towel from the bathroom and began undressing for a shower.

"I'm picking your outfit tonight. I must admit, I'm impressed with your lacy lingerie. Ah! Here's what you are going to wear tonight." She pulled out a peach-toned playsuit that was mid-thigh length, strapless and a sweetheart neckline.

"Won't it be too short?"

"Rachel, you're almost thirty years old, you need to learn to wear clothes that enhances your best features – your boobs, your ass and your legs. Now go and have a long shower and put some makeup on. Tonight is going to be a good night." Rachel winced at the thought of men possibly oogling her boobs and butt but Santana was in a stance determined to counter-argue Rachel's objections. Rachel took her time shower and moisturise. She walked out and saw Britt and Santana all dressed up in short revealing dresses applying the finishing touches to their hair and makeup.

"Come on B, Kurt and Blaine are picking us up in an hour. Britt will do your hair and I will do your makeup. Rachel noticed that her mirrors were covered with a piece of material clearly not allowing Rachel to see her reflection, slightly worried that Santana might give her panda eyes. Once her hair and makeup was done, she put on her playsuit, put on a pair of tan, laced-up shoes and put on her accessories. She looked at her bedside table and put on the jewellery that Puck had given her when they were dating – she always wanted to throw it out, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The charmed bracelet was one of her most prized possession. Santana pulled off the material off her standing mirror and guided Rachel over to it.

"You look sexy B, if you ever want to join in and have a threesome with me and Britt, you're most welcome." Santana leered. Rachel giggled and shoved her friend away from her. Her makeup was natural with a bit of pink blush and a shimmery-brown smoky eye with long, curled lashes accentuated by the black winged-eyeliner and a glossy nude pink lip. Her hair was styled into beach waves that were loose and slightly messy.

"Now, all you need is a hat and you look like a million-dollar Broadway actress." Britt smiled and placed an ivory and black striped Panama style fedora hat. They heard the sound of a car horn downstairs. The girls grabbed their phones and clutches, took quick photos before leaving the house and into Kurt's Jeep.

"DIVA!" Kurt squealed. Rachel reached over from the pack and gave Kurt a big hug and kiss on the cheek before turning to Blaine and doing the same.

"So, where are we going?" Rachel asked for the tenth time since arriving in Lima. No one would tell her anything and she was starting to get angry.

"It's a surprise! Lord Tubbington said that if we tell you the surprise, you'll get bad luck for the rest of your life." Britt said. Rachel laughed at the ditzy blonde. They drove into William McKinley High and Rachel became tense and agitated.

"What are we doing here?"

"They organised a reunion – all students that graduated each year since our year that graduated were inivted. From what I heard everyone that we knew from Glee Club said they would be attending." Blaine said nonchalantly. Rachel froze _'That means Noah will be here. GET OUT OF HERE NOW'_. Rachel went into full panic mode and Kurt locked the doors as soon as he saw Rachel hyperventilating and speaking really fast.

"I got to get out of here. I'm not ready. Let me out! I can't be here." Santana grabbed a hold of the Jewish girl and got her to breathe slowly before slapping her across the face.

"Snap out of it Berry! You are going to go in there strong and proud with your achievements. You're going to to be humble about your success and reunite with all our friends. IF you see _him_ , you will pretend nothing happened and be all buddy-buddy with him again. GOT IT?" Rachel nodded with fear in her eyes worried that Santana might attack her again if she said no. They got out of the car and began walking up the steps.

"I can't do this." Rachel gasped clutching onto her racing heart and turned around but Kurt and Blaine grabbed a hold of her by linking their arms together and guiding into her room.

"You don't want to unleash _Satan_ again, do you?" Kurt asked rhetorically. No one ever wanted to release _Satan_ , which was for the courtroom. Santana is a lawyer climbing up the ranks praised for her ruthlessness and determination, making the nickname from high school stick.

* * *

The five of them walked into the big gym smiling and looking picture perfect with their incredible taste for fashion. All the guys were staring at Rachel and admiring her long tanned legs, occasionally giving her a wolf-whistle in appreciation. Not used to all this attention, Rachel blushed and avoided looking at the men.

Rachel saw Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Artie sitting around a table and immediately raced over to hug her long-time friends. Finn appeared moments after with his new wife, Paige and Sam followed behind with Santana and Britt around his arms. Rachel was standing and talking with Mercedes and Tina when Puck walked in. He said hey to a few guys that he had played football with, but none of the Gleeks saw him. He saw her standing there wearing that _short_ outfit and her chocolate brown hair draped behind her back. Santana and Britt saw him instantly and raced to give him a big hug, before dragging him over towards the table. He stood right behind her and couldn't formulate any words.

"Rachel…" He hoarsely whispered. Rachel spun around instantly hearing his voice… _the voice_ that made her melt.

"Noah…" She squeaked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"PUCK!" Everyone turned to the door.

 _Oh great._

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sparks still fly_

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Four

Everyone turned around and saw Quinn standing at the entrance of the gym holding up papers. She stormed towards him before slapping him across the face causing everyone to gasp. Rachel was shocked with Quinn's action – surely they had enough to respect for each other not to deal with their issues in public… or at least Quinn.

"What the fuck, Quinn?" Puck was pissed – not only was he pissed that Quinn showed up, but that she embarrassed him in public, in front of all his high school friends.

"You want a _divorce?_ " She spat out as she raised her hand to try and hit again but Puck managed to capture her arms and grip onto it painfully tight.

"Do you _really_ want to do this here?" He challenged her, glowering. Rachel felt a little scared of what Puck would do considering how big he had gotten since she had last seen him, however… she felt oddly turned on seeing him so controlled and slightly demanding. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Yeah, let's do this here. Let the whole gym hear what a horrible husband you have been for the last five years and how you've abandoned your wife AND your daughter every single day." She shouted making everyone in the room pay attention, including Will and Emma Schuster who walked up behind Quinn. He let go of Quinn, and looked at her furiously.

"Oh, is that how you want to play? Fine, lets play Quinn. I'm a fucking Marine - I'm needed at base from 7am to 5pm and I spend my weekends at home with Beth while you're out with your friends partying all night. You want to know anything? I also _know_ that you hire a fucking nanny to take care of _my_ daughter while you're out – one that leaves ten minutes before I get home from work every night and when I'm home, you're always complaining or bitching about some shit going on with your life. I moved all the way to Connecticut for you so you could go to college, what do I get? A Yale drop-out who's step-daddy had to pull strings to make you a Yale graduate. So yeah, I'm divorcing your ass." He said passionately. Rachel's brain was processing a million things, including her moving towards Puck and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her face on his back leading to him to easily relax.

Kurt and Santana saw Rachel hugging Puck and couldn't help but let out a little squeal and giggle but instantly stopped when the glee club glared at them but had small smiles on their face. Quinn was furious and her face was red as a tomato and eyes filled with humiliations. _That fucking Jewish gypsy!_

"Oh, and you're so selfish that you leave Beth in my parents' care almost every single day so you can go live your life. So you want to talk abandonment, think about what you have done to Beth." Puck pulled Rachel's arms away from his waist and brushed past Quinn and everyone behind, dragging Rachel along. She was a little confused and scared about confronting Noah for the first time in five years – since he let her leave Ohio on her own with a broken heart. They were out in the empty hallway standing in front of one another – both looking at each other. They each could see the growth since the last time they saw each other.

"New York has been good to you, Rach…" Noah said quietly. Rachel didn't know how to respond; she could still feel that heartache and remember the times Santana and Kurt took her out to mend her broken heart. Eventually, it healed slowly.

"You look well Noah…" unsure of what to say, Rachel smiled softly and Puck felt his heart beat a bit faster. His eyes were no longer angry, but full of sadness. She hesitantly lifted her hand to cup his cheek; her thumb tracing his cheekbones and under his eyes. Tears welling up as memories started flashing through both their minds.

"Oh, Rach...I'm so sorry." Puck whispered. Rachel shook her head and took a step closer.

"Shh…" She ran her thumb across his plump lips, "I've forgiven you. It took some time but I finally understand – you had to do it for your daughter and it was what Shelby wanted." She finished softly. Puck breathed slowly and pulled her into an embrace and inhaled the strawberry-scent of her hair. He pressed his cheek onto the top of her head and Rachel rested her head on his chest and arms wrapped around his hard muscled torso.

"Puck!" They turned around and saw Quinn's furious face standing in front of them. Rachel pulled from Puck. _'We'll talk later…'_ she mouthed to him and walked off. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel as she walked back into the gym. Rachel walked back to her best friends who coddled her and tried to get answers out of her.

"What do you want now Quinn?" He sighed. She walked up to him and immediately changed her persona. Her eyes started filling up with tears. She reached out and grabbed Puck's hand.

"Give me a second chance. You've taken some time off and I found a place to rent that is a couple houses down from your mum and Finn's, so you can see them both and spend time with them as well as with Beth." He looked at her, he couldn't tell if she was faking it or if she really meant it.

"Please Noah…" She quietly begged – Quinn never begged, she was always given after she asked once but she was desperate. She did not believe in divorce and will become a divorcee.

"Don't you dare call me Noah," He spat out, but he thought about it. Beth needed a family, and if this was a second chance for him to give it to her, maybe it would be worth repairing, but he cannot forget Rachel; he still loved her after eight years apart.

"One last chance, you blow it and I am done. Now let's go back to Ma's… I'm already embarrassed enough as it is. Everyone is going out for dinner on Friday night anyways, we'll catch up with everyone then." She grabbed his hand and they walked out, but Rachel stood in the shadows with tears flowing down her face as she slid down the lockers and her fist on her chest.

* * *

Puck looked at the clock on his wall – it was one in the morning and he couldn't sleep at all. His mind was filled with memories of Rachel.

 _"Noah…you like your present?" Rachel asked huskily. Puck gulped at the sight of his girlfriend wearing a white lacy negligee. It pushed up her boobs and made them look fuller and it was short enough to show off her toned, long tanned legs. He groaned when he saw his beautiful girlfriend take her bottom lips into his mouth. He stormed up the stairs and smashed her lips onto his lips. She groaned at the heat of the contact and wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"Make love to me Noah." She whimpered against his lips. He pulled off her and looked at her with fire in his eyes._

 _"Yes ma'am!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and raced to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. His heart melted hearing the sound of her giggles_

Puck knew what he wanted. He got up off couch, turned off the TV and left the house quietly and ran to Rachel's house. He knew that her fathers' had left before the reunion on a business trip in Chicago for a two weeks. He rapidly knocked on the front door.

"Rachel, open up!" He shouted at the door but being careful he didn't wake up the whole street. Rachel was in the kitchen drinking some tea when she heard the abrupt knocking and shouting.

"It's Noah, open up Rachel…please." She froze. What was he doing at her house at one am in the morning? She sighed and walked over to the front door and opened to see a frantic looking Puck.

"What do you want, Noah? It's late…" She sighed.

"Do you still love me?" He asked unexpectedly. Rachel was a little taken back and couldn't form the words. "Well, do you still love me?" He burst his way into the house and shut the door behind him. He looked at her big beautiful brown eyes staring intently. He smirked at her because he could feel the sexual tension between the both of them. She couldn't say anything, but she always believed that actions spoke louder than words. She pulled his face onto her and began kissing him passionately.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked coyly with a smirk on her face.

"Oh baby, you are so hot…" He muttered. She kissed him deeply again and pulled him towards her bedroom as he picked her up and her dancer legs wrapped around his waist. His lips trailed down her throat and back up across her jaw. Her hands gripped onto his hair as she hissed at the contact between her covered pussy and his hardening groin. He gently threw her on the bed causing her to smile and giggle, a sound that he had been longing to hear for years. Puck's face has resting in Rachel's hands and the tension was deafening.

"Make love to me, Noah..." She smiled softly. Without hesitation, Puck pressed his lips on her, and she responded passionately as she deepened the kiss and their tongues battled for dominance.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't wait any longer." Clothes were being removed as quickly as possible, and his hands were roaming all over her body eliciting whimpers and quiet moans from Rachel's delicious mouth. His finger lightly grazed between her thighs, teasing her.

"Noah, please… I need you!" She softly begged. He smirked as he began to salvage her glistening pussy, licking like it was the most delicious ice cream ever.

"Oh Noah…" Rachel moaned as she tried to twist and turn but his heavy pushed her lower back onto the bed. His teeth lightly bit her clit and he thrusted two fingers into her fast.

"Yes baby…" She hissed and at that point Puck's cock was so hard, that he needs to be in her. He pulled out his finger and ran his manhood along her slit, lubricating with her dripping juices and teasing her.

"Come on baby, beg me for it." Puck groaned out breathing closely on Rachel's neck. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he nipped onto the space between her neck and shoulder – biting and licking it to sooth the pain as she arched into him. His hands grasping onto her boobs and tugging onto her hardening nipple. His mouth trailed down and suckled onto one of them.

"God Noah! Please, put it in me…I need you. It's been so long." She moaned.

"Condom?" He panted sounding like a fat bear. She shook her head and kissed him gently.

"I'm on the pill. I haven't been with anyone for years." She said softly. Puck's eyes shone brightly, but he refused to push into her.

"I'm clean but I still need to be safe." She nodded and pulled out the first drawer on her bedside table, holding up a condom. He snatched it out of his hand and tore the packet open with his teeth and he was getting impatient and rolled it over his manhood. He pushed himself into him causing both of them to groan especially Rachel who was savouring his fullness and thickness filling her up.

"You feel so good baby. I've been dreaming about you for years." He confessed as he moved at a set pace. His hands roamed down the length of her back and kneaded her ass.

"Yes Noah, right there. Faster love..." She cried out, as he began to pound her faster and deeper. Her fingers were scrapping along his naked back feeling the hard contours and muscles of his back. They interlaced their hands above her head as he changed his angle hitting the right spot. Rachel could feel her walls starting to clamp around his cock and he was on the verge of coming but would never allow himself to come before the woman ever did.

"Oh Noah!" She shouted, "so good!" He grunted, "NOAH!" She screamed as her walls clamped and gripped onto cock, coming frantically and triggered Puck to come shortly after.

"Rachel…" He groaned quietly. He remained on top of her to allow them some time to catch their breaths. He slowly pulled out of her, much to Rachel's disappointment and disposed the condom in the bathroom returning with a damp cloth wiping away their mess. He laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms as they both fell asleep with her head resting on his hard chest.

* * *

Every single night, for the next two weeks, Puck would sneak out of his house and spend the night with Rachel at her house – he asked Finn to help cover for him if Quinn ever asked where he went and if Quinn called Puck, he would tell her that he went for or a run, or to the gym. His family knew the following morning after he slept with Rachel the first time, that something happened. They knew it was wrong for them to be sneaking around but they secretly could not be happier. Rachel would spend almost every day at the Puckerman's house spending time with both Sarah and mostly Beth whenever Quinn had _things_ to do. Puck was there almost all the time but he was often out with Quinn or his friends.

Rachel and Puck never called it just sex, it was always making love to them. They would spend hours talking and laughing in bed after making love. Puck still suffered from nightmares from his experience in the Marines, but Rachel was instantly by his side shaking him out of nightmares and helping him talk about it. He had talked more about his duty as a Marine with Rachel than with anyone else. Both Rachel and Puck knew that their time together was coming to an end and they refused to talk about what would happen after.

 _"Noah, I'm going back to New York on Monday…" She whispered as she rested her head on his chest and his hands running through her hair._

 _"I know. I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"But we have to." She protested looking up at Puck. He sighed heavily._

 _"What the hell do you want me to say? That these last two weeks have been the most amazing time for the 8 past years? That we're never going to see each other again after you leave? That no matter how much I want to be with you, I can't because of Beth and Quinn?" He ranted. Rachel was quiet._

 _"Leave Quinn and come to New York with me. We can raise Beth together." She suggested. Puck looked at her with sad eyes._

 _"I can't do that, baby. I have responsibility and the Marines won't let me relocate on such short notice."_

 _"Then find a way!" She shouted frustratingly. Puck was shocked with her outburst, unsure of what was causing it._

 _"I can't! If I could do you think, I would've and Quinn will take me down. She has the money and resources and thanks to her family, she can bring me down too." He replied with anger as it started to build inside._

 _"Well, then you are just a coward. You can't even stand up to Quinn who can be easily taken down. She is just one person." She sat up with the white sheet wrapped around her naked body._

 _"Don't fucking call me a coward. You have no idea the amount of shit I have been through especially as a Marine," he growled. He got out of bed and started throwing on her clothes, "I am not a coward!" He punctuated each word. He continued to dress silently._

 _"Do you still love me?" She asked softly. He looked down with her with an incredulous look._

 _"I've only ever loved you, and I still do and I always will." He said passionately then left the room slightly frustrated and angry. That was the last time they spoke._

* * *

On the last weekend of Rachel's visit to Lima, all the Glee Club members from Rachel's year, went to the local karaoke bar.

"Diva!" Kurt shouted over the loud music, calling Rachel, Santana and Brittney over towards their area where everyone but Puck and Quinn had arrived. Rachel was wearing a short white laced skirt with a silk black blouse and a pair of white stiletto heels, making the men in the bar turn their heads towards her.

"So Rachel, tell us more about New York… you've barely told us much since you've gotten here." Sam smiled shaking his blond hair out of his face.

"Well, you know about what happened at NYADA. When I graduated, I started in a couple off-Broadway production before an agent found me and I got my first professional Broadway role in Beauty and the Beast playing beauty. Then I found out my grandmother died, I flew back to Lima for a couple days for the reading of the will. She left me a huge inheritance and a New York penthouse that I currently live in with Santana and Britt." As her story finished she saw Puck and Quinn walk in holding hands and smiling at each other, immediately making her heart sink. Kurt and Santana knew everything that had been happening over the past two weeks between Puck and Rachel, supporting her and comforting her whenever she needed it.

"Now that everyone is here, SHOTS ALL ROUND' BITCHES!" Santana shouted. The bartender came around with tequila shots.

"To long-lasting friendships." Rachel raised her glass. Everyone charged their glasses reciting after Rachel.

"Rachel, would you like to do the honours and sing first?" Kurt asked her with a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd never asked." She stood up on the stage and scanned through the songs on the ipad. After a couple of minutes, she found the perfect song and hoped that _her_ Noah would listen and understand the lyrics.

"I don't think this song needs any introduction," Rachel announced as the intro of the sang began.

 _(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

 _I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_

Rachel looked up and saw everyone watching her intently, especially Puck. He released himself from Quinn's grip and was entranced by her voice; leaving Quinn mad and storming off, not that anyone noticed.

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

 _Just say you love me, just for today  
And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same  
Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

Rachel could feel the tears forming in her eyes as the lyrics meant so much to her but she managed to pick herself up and avoid stumbling. Puck's eyes were empty but his heart was pounding and he could feel the cracks forming in his heart after all he had put her through since that fateful night 8 years ago.

 _The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
'Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)_

 _When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

 _I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Saying to me  
"If you think you're lonely now"  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep (too deep)  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart_

 _I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

 _Who else am I gon' lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby_

 _When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
'Cause we belong together_

 _Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together_

Immediately, Rachel raced to the bathroom to sit herself on the toilet and sob her eyes out. Everyone immediately turned to Puck who sagged on the chair and gulped down the rest of his beer. Finn slapped his hand on his shoulder and look at him pointedly.

"Go after her. You deserve to do something for yourself for a change."

"Yeah man," Mike nodded at him, "Get off your ass and divorce Quinn. Take Beth and get your fucking ass to New York. You both need each other even if you don't see it."

He nodded and got up. He knew that he had been selfish long enough and miserable that he didn't have what he wanted. This time he was going to do that right thing.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	5. Chapter 5

_Changes. Futures. Life._

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Five

Puck raced to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that it was the woman's bathroom and saw his angel leaning over the basin as tears fell from her eyes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closed. She felt her stiffen but she couldn't move out of his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out. He spun her around and held her close, her head dropping down and resting on his shoulder as tears were free flowing.

"The last eight years have been torture…" He whispered as he cradled Rachel's face into his hands and lifted her off his shoulder so they were looking at each other intensely. His thumbs erasing those tears sliding down her cheek as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I've experienced so many things – for fuck sakes… being a Marine is so fuckin' hard when the person that you love isn't there to see you at the end of the day. That face, _your_ face haunted me every night and it kept me going whenever I was shipped out to fight. You, Beth and my family are my life and I put you through so much pain and misery." Rachel gulped and her shaky hand went up to caress his cheek, he melted into her palm and kissed it gently.

"You have no idea how happy I was when Santana told me that you joined the Marines before I came here. I am so proud of you." She said softly. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, when in fact it had only been a few minutes. She sighed and melted further into his hard body, Puck responding but hold her tightly afraid of letting her go.

"Santana told me something and I completely lost it, do you remember what it was?" She asked softly.

"I said that I wanted you to move on and find someone to marry and have a family with, even if it meant dying with or from a broken heart. I couldn't let you hurt anymore because of me." He said sadly. Rachel was a bit surprised with his tone because very rarely would he let his emotions affect the way he speaks.

"It's over between me and Quinn. I tried but I just can't do it. My lawyer sent me the divorce papers and I'm going to give it to Quinn when I get home. Ma and Sarah are at my house right now packing all of Beth's stuff secretly." Puck rubbed his hands against Rachel's soft skin.

"Are you sure? I don't think I could stand being apart from you any longer than I have already been. It's now or never, Noah." Rachel said definitively. Puck grasped her shoulders tightly and looked into her eyes, showing her that he was serious.

"I have never been sure of my life. Beth needs a mother who will treat her like Shelby did – with love and care, and she loves you. She knows about you; doesn't that tell you something?" Rachel shook her head.

"It means that she needs you…I need you. We need you." Rachel's eyes watered at his words and raised to her tip toes and gave him a passionate kiss. Their moment was interrupted when Puck's phone rang. Their lips pulled apart but remained in a tight embrace; he picked up his phone and looked at Rachel.

"Hi Ma..."

 _"Noah, you need to come home now. Bring Rachel with you."_ Puck looked at Rachel with his eyebrow's raised.

"What's wrong?"

 _"Quinn's done something…you need to see this for yourself._ "

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Puck responded without hesitation and pulled Rachel out. They quickly walked back to their friends so Rachel could get her things.

"FINALLY!" Santana and Kurt shouted with their arms in the air and ran to the couple and gave them big hugs. Everyone gave their 'congratulations' and 'about time' comments; and for once, everything seemed just about right.

"Sorry guys, we have to leave early. Something's wrong with Ma – said something to do with Quinn." Rachel grasped Puck's shaking hand. Santana immediately began getting her own things and looked at them with a scary face.

"If that evil blonde witch is involved in some shady shit, I am there. Brittney lets go."

"You guys don't really need to come with us, it's between – "

"We're coming with you." Kurt interrupted. Rachel looked up at her man who gave an approving nod.

"Sorry to leave the rest of you. We'll catch up again before we go to New York." Puck said, before anyone could reply, he pulled Rachel out of the location and into the car. Their hands remained interlaced as Puck drove to his mother's house.

"Noah, did you mean what you said about us going to New York?" Rachel looked at Puck with uncertainty and nerves.

"Of course. When I said that we needed you, that meant us packing up to New York. I should've done it 8 years ago, but if fate exists, then it has brought us back together." They drove into Puck's house and immediately walked into the house.

"Noah? Rachel?" Rebecca walked around and saw her son with the petite brunette looking upset.

"Ma, what's wrong? Is Beth alright?"

"Beth's asleep upstairs. Come with me and we'll talk. It's serious." They walked into the kitchen where Puck's stepfather was sitting at the dining table with Sarah and two identical folders in front. Puck sat down and pulled Rachel onto his lap refusing to give up the feeling of her in his arms.

Jonah coughed, "Rachel, were you at the reading of the will?" Rachel looked at him confused, and shook her head.

"When we were packing Beth and Noah's things, we found these two identical folders that contained documents of Shelby's will. They were hidden at the back of Noah's closet."

"It's not mine. Must've been Quinn's copy?" Puck said with his hands up in surrender. This was new to him – he never needed to read the will because he thought that Quinn would never lie to him about Beth.

"What do you remember Quinn telling you that day at the funeral?"

"She told me that the lawyer approached Quinn to talk about the custody of Beth and that Quinn and I must be married if we were to get full custody of Beth." Jonah nodded and picked up a piece of paper from one folder.

"That's what this one says, however I looked closely and compared this document, with this document…" his other hand held another document, "and it seems that Quinn lied to you. I analysed the will closely and contacted Shelby's lawyer, and what Quinn told you was a lie and she counterfeited the will and made changes to it." Puck and Rachel looked at Jonah in shocked and anger was brewing in him – sensing his anger rising, Rachel held Puck's hand and squeezed tightly.

"What does the actual will say?" Rachel asked quietly.

"The actual will says that the full custody of Beth is to be split between both birth parents, however if Noah and Rachel were to get married in future, they would both retain full custody. The will cannot be contested, however if Quinn or Noah gets married, custody of Beth will be shared." Rachel's mind was in a frenzy – _she could've had Beth if she married Noah… the will said Quinn and Noah didn't have to marry each other to get joint custody of Beth._

"And Rachel," Rachel looked up at Jonah with tears in her eyes, "since Shelby left everything to Beth, she wants you in charge of it till Beth is aged 18. Shelby had been living in Cincinnati prior to her death – so it would be best that you check it out and decide what to do." Jonah pulled out an envelope and slid it over to Rachel,

"She wrote you a letter with her will. She also left you fifty grand for you – that is half of her financial assets. The rest of the financial assets has been put into a college trust fund for Beth." Rachel held the letter and stood up to sit in the lounge room and read the letter.

 _'Dear Rachel,_

 _If you have received this letter, then something fatal has happened to me and Beth is left alone in the world. I know that me being your birth mother, you were hoping for a more mother/daughter relationship. To be honest, I was afraid of being your mother when I rejected you and I regretted pushing you away that day after we sang Poker Face in the auditorium._

 _I am so proud of you and everything you have achieved. My only regret is not being there on opening night when you have your first role on Broadway regardless who you play. I hope that Beth grows to be as strong, independent and passionate as you are. If I have learnt anything since I was last at McKinley, it's that you deserve every success you get in the future, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise and never give up. I hope you and Beth eventually develop a close bond as sisters._

 _In all the times I have been with you or Puck, I can the see the undeniable love that you two have for each other and I wish you two all the best for the future. That is also why, I have chosen Puck to have full custody instead of joint custody with Quinn, if he were to marry you. I know life is unpredictable and you may not end up together till the very end, but if you are anything like you are now, then you two would fight to the end to stay together to the end._

 _Please remember this, I do love you and I do miss you every day. You are my daughter and always will be._

 _Love Shelby, your mother.'_ Rachel tears continued fall on to the paper and was pulled into a tight embrace by Rebecca.

"Oh Rachel, you poor darling." She pulled her out of the embraced and looked at the Jewish girl, that she called her non-biological daughter.

"Eight years Ma! There was always a hole in my heart that needed some sort of closure and I thought being at her funeral it would've been the closure I needed but it wasn't."

"I know my dear. It was the same with me when Noah's father left, but Jonah filled that hole. This letter is that filling. Now, you have everything – Broadway and a family with my Noah and granddaughter."

"Oh Rebecca, what if Noah doesn't want New York? What if he hates it? Broadway takes up so much of my time. What if I turn out to be a terrible sister to Beth? I couldn't bare having anymore sadness or emptiness in my life." Rebecca held Rachel's hand tightly and looked at her sternly.

"Now you listen to me Rachel, if I know anything about my Noah, is that when it comes to you, he will do everything he can to make you happy. He has been in the Marine for eight years, do you know how miserable he looks when he comes home and not see you there to kiss him? He makes regrets and sacrifices but he loves you. If you love him as much as you do, then you need to also make some sacrifices and do whatever YOU can to make him happy. He loves you, Beth loves you and so did Shelby." Rachel nodded and hugged Rebecca tightly.

"She's right you know?" They looked to the door where Puck was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. As she was about to say something, the door swung open and Santana, Brittney, Kurt and Blaine stormed in the house with pizzas and drinks in their hands.

"So what did we missed?" Blaine asked. Rebecca greeted each one of them and left the kids to their privacy. Puck and Rachel explained what had happened with the will and Quinn and much to their expectation, the four of them were furious.

"I knew it! That conniving blonde bitch!" Santana cried out.

"Santana! Language. Beth is upstairs." Rachel scolded. Kurt was just as angry as Beth but he didn't say as much.

"She's sleeping anyways. I can't believe she would do that to you! You would think she has grown up, but this is a new low, but it's also illegal!" Kurt said.

"Daddy, what's going on?" All the heads turned to the stairs and saw Beth rubbing her eyes standing on the steps in her pyjamas.

"Just talking with your aunties and uncles. Come here squirt." Puck beckoned her over into his lap. She walked to her father and sucked her thumb, and waved at her aunts and uncles.

"Beth, Rachel and I were talking and how you feel about moving to New York? For good?" Beth immediately stopped sucking her thumb and looked at her dad with big eyes.

"Really!?"

"Yep. They granted your good ole' dad transfer to the New York base, and are letting me spend a bit more time with you." Rachel looked at him in shock as well – she didn't know that Puck had asked for a transfer.

"Does that mean we get to stay with Rachel forever?" Everyone looked at the little girl with a smile on their face.

"Of course. We also get to be with your Aunty Britt and Aunty San, and your Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine every day too."

"YAY!" She shouted, but her face quickly changed.

"What's wrong Beth?" Rachel asked. Beth looked at her with watery eyes.

"What about Quinn?"

"Quinn and I are going to divorce and I get to keep you forever."

"What does divorce mean?"

"It means that your birth mother and I are no longer going to be together – no more husband and wife." Puck said slowly. Beth nodded in understanding. She was a bright girl for an almost ten-year-old, who has gone through a lot in her short life. Rachel went quiet and began formulating plans in her mind. Rachel helped Beth back up into bed and tucked her in,

"Beth, when we go to New York, you get to choose what you want to do – you can play sports, go into the arts, and choose what school you want to go to."

"Really?" Beth yawned with eyes showing some excitement. Rachel nodded with the corner of her lips curled upwards.

"I want to learn how to do ballroom or Latin dancing! I want to play sports, and I want to go to a big school." She said quietly then fell asleep. Rachel giggled and kissed her forehead chastely. The missing pieces of Rachel's life has finally been found and slowly put together.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	6. Chapter 6

_Changes. New York. Family_

 _Edited._

* * *

Chapter Six

Quinn was furious. She was above getting divorce and she was not going to let that loud-mouth Jewish midget take away everything she worked so hard for. She never should've listened to Rachel when she found out Shelby was sleeping with Puck – she wanted her daughter and to take the man that hobbit stole from her. Now, she was at an almost empty house and all alone looking at the divorce papers that Puck had sent her again. It had been over a week since she had seen Beth or Puck since she ran out of the Glee Club reunion when Rachel was singing Mariah Carey. She had called her mother to send her some money so she could go to Hawaii to relax and mediate, then return to _Lima_ to her family. Oh, how did things turn out so wrongly.

Quinn's phone rang and saw her mother's picture on caller ID and picked it up instantly, putting on her tears.

"Mother!" She wailed, and immediately her mother went into panic mode.

" _Quinny? What's the matter? Let me get John on the phone."_

"He's divorcing me mommy!" She cried. She heard her mother and gasp and her step-father cry out 'that bastard'. Hearing her parents outrage, she smiled – her parents were on her side.

" _You get your things, bring the paper and come to our house right now. You'll be staying here and we will sort things out. You don't need to worry about a damn thing. I will make that son of a bitch pay for hurting you." John said calmly on the phone._

"I will thank you, daddy." Since her mother remarried, John was the father that she always wanted – a good, strong Catholic but was not as strict as her dad or a cheater. He was a rich man with great connections. She hung up the phone, and began plotting ways to get what Rachel took back, and be on top of her game.

* * *

"Jonah, your father and I will make sure that nothing will come between you two again, and we will make sure we carry out Shelby's wishes." The Berry men were on the phone with Rachel and Puck, as Rachel was back in New York, and helped Puck and Beth settle into her apartment.

"Thank you, dad. Noah really appreciates it," she looked towards Puck who was building a bookshelf that they bought from Ikea, "have you heard from Quinn's side?"

"They're threatening to expose Noah for infidelity during the marriage, and psychological harm to Beth. They're saying that Beth knew about your infidelity and you threatened her to keep it a secret." Puck stopped drilling when he heard Beth's name and could feel his temper rising. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine had taken Beth out for the day to do some shopping, so Puck didn't have to watch his mouth so much.

"That's bullshit, Leroy! I would never fucking hurt my daughter!" He shouted as he stormed towards Rachel's cell phone that was on loud speaker. Rachel instantly grabbed his wrist and instantly he calmed down. All through their lives, Puck had a big temper and the only thing that would stop him from acting out in anger was Rachel's touch – everyone who knew it, called it the magic touch.

"Calm down Noah, we know that you would never do that. It's what Quinn wants – for you to be angry, that way she can prove that you're an unfit parent." Hiram said calmly. Puck went over to sit beside Rachel and pulled her into a side embrace and kissed her temple to comfort her.

"Don't you two worry about anything, we will sort this out. If we have to go to court because of Quinn's selfish and bitterness, then we'll take it from there. For now, you two make sure Beth gets into a good school and make up for eight years of lost time. We're so proud of two." They said their goodbyes and ended the call on a happy note. Puck and Beth settled quickly into Rachel's apartment, and instantly it felt like home. Beth was a happy child, being around Rachel all the time.

Rachel was announced as the female lead for the revival of Spring Awakening, however when it was announced that Jesse St James was playing the male lead, unhappy wasn't the right word to describe it. Puck was pissed and it took a lot of convincing for him to finally be okay with it – funnily, it wasn't till Brittney talked sense into him, after everyone miserably failed. When Kurt, Rachel and Santana told him that St James was as gay as Brad Goreski from E, he still didn't believe them. It was a frustrating couple of days, but eventually Noah became okay with it, only after warning Jesse to stay away from his girl.

"Baby, everything will alright." He cooed in Rachel's ear.

"I know, but I can't help but worry. I've been independent for eight years – planning and balancing every single moment of my life."

"It's okay to have change, Rach. Just because Beth and I are here, doesn't mean you have to give those up. You can still be independent, but you can also rely on me to do things. It's okay to not always plan and balance things." She looks up at _her_ Noah and smiles softly. She pouted her lips inviting Puck for a chaste kiss.

"You're right. My assistant and I will work out my schedule to make sure I don't miss important dates for Beth such as school meetings, any after-school activities and I will be able to pick her up from school and then make it back to rehearsals."

"When I did my transfer, I also made note of the hours I preferred to be on base, and since it got approved, I'll be able to drop off Beth at school and be home in time for dinner. I also have to give my time on a Saturday but only every fortnight." Rachel looked at Puck and smiled. In that moment, she realised how mature and responsible he had become since high school. Sure, he may have grown up to be a sexy, strong masculine man, but he was smart and caring just like high school. His jawline was much more chiselled and defined, those green-hazel eyes were just as big and beautiful as they were in high school, and his body was bigger than she remembered. She reached her hand up to his bicep and gave it a hard squeeze, but there was no reaction from Puck.

"Baby, what are you doing?" He looked at her amusingly. She blushed under his gaze.

"I was just admiring your physique. You seem to have gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"Yeah, well training in the Marines is a bitch – crazy altitude, terrain trainings in all kinds of weather. We go on long camps probably once or twice a year. I remember my first ever camp, we went to Canada during the winter. We were staying up near the mountains and every day we would hike up different mountains carrying heavy bags."

"Oh Noah, that sounds terrible." Puck simply just shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't too bad. It definitely was worse than football camp, but you get used to it. I actually enjoy it now."

"Well, that's good right? You're always mentally and physically prepared for whatever comes now." Puck nodded. Rachel looked at her phone, realising that Beth was now ten years old and that she needed to find a good school. She immediately sat up and looked at Puck.

"Honey, we need to enrol Beth into a school."

"Rach, relax. She has one more month of summer to enjoy. Anyways, I'm sure you've got it covered. You know New York better than me. By the way, this apartment is amazing."

"Oh thanks. I got this apartment only about a year ago. It's a little high-end but I love it and I don't think I'll ever move out of this apartment. It has six bedrooms, eight bathrooms and a great kitchen." Rachel reached out to Puck's hand and pulled him up off the sofa and showed him around the house.

"I turned the bedroom next to the kitchen into a music room – so in there is my grand piano and you can put your guitars there. I spent a lot of time in there writing music when I wasn't doing shows." She continued the tour to the bedrooms.

"Beth picked the room on the right just down the hall and wants to decorate it tomorrow, so you and I can go to Walmart and pick out what she needs tomorrow morning."

"What do you do with the other bedrooms?"

"Well, I keep them as guest rooms, but when we have kids then I will turn them into kids' rooms." Rachel said with a dreamy smile on her face imagining her future children who've inherited. She looked at his shocked face and walked away to the kitchen where she began pulling out ingredients for dinner.

She heard his footsteps approaching, and asked him nonchalantly, "do you ever wonder about us getting married and having children of our own?" Slightly taken back by her question, Puck coughed and sat on the bar stool in front of her.

"Of course I have. One time, when I was in Afghanistan for my first ever tour. I sat down on my bunk one night and pulled out my diary that had a photo of my family, Beth, and you. Once I finished my diary entry of the events that day, I picked up a photo of you and wondered what would've happened if I did move to New York with you." Rachel stopped her movement and looked up at her boyfriend's grim face. She knew it wasn't easy for him to talk about the times he spent in wars, but for Puck, it felt like therapy. However, he after his first ever tour, he immediately went to see a therapist after much convincing from his mother. However, having someone to come home to talk to was easier and it was free. Rachel walked around to him and wrapped her arm around his neck as his hands held her waist.

"I know how hard it is for you to talk about your job, and I can't imagine to begin to understand what you see when you're in war, but talking about it with either a therapist or your family is extremely brave of you. I am so proud of you." He watched her as she spoke with conviction and watery eyes. He pulled her down to peck her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


	7. Epilogue

_Happy endings._

 _Edited._

* * *

Epilogue

Things turned out pretty well at the end for Rachel and Puck. They were living it up in New York with Beth. They've been living in New York for a year and they were truly happy.

Quinn tried to take them court, but when the court ordered them to do mediation first, things started and ended in that room with their lawyers. Her step-father represented her while Rachel and Puck had Jonah to represent them. It took five minutes into the meeting for Quinn to start throwing insults at Rachel and Puck. Puck couldn't take it anymore, and slammed down the wills that they had kept – one that Shelby had written with her lawyer and the one that Quinn tampered with. It took thirty minutes for the mediation to finish – Quinn could not deny her lies and her step-father could not fight them when the evidence of her illegally forging a legal document. They came to an agreement – Beth would live with Rachel and Puck from now, and until Quinn has proven she has changed, she must not approach contact Beth till she was sixteen.

Beth was enjoying elementary school in New York, making lots of new friends and she loves doing ballet. She loves Rachel, not because she was family, but because she was everything that Beth wanted to be, also instead of acknowledging her as her sister, she was now Beth's "mommy". Rachel immediately started crying when Beth introduced her friends at school at her mother.

What did Puck and Rachel get up to in the past year? Rachel remained on Broadway, but slowly expanded into movies, while Puck remained in the Marines, but they were 100% committed to making their relationship work, luckily Puck hadn't been sent on an assignment since he and Beth had moved to New York.

Every night, Puck would finish on base and come home to seeing his two favourite girls cooking up a storm in the kitchen while singing to the radio. His cold, guarded heart was now warm, and open since he and Rachel have been together – since the first time they saw each other back in Lima. They never went back to Lima since they moved. Everyone else came to New York for Chunnakah and New Years and everyone had the best time of their lives plus Quinn wasn't there to ruin their fun.

Puck surprised Rachel with a trip to Greece for their one-year anniversary, leaving Beth with her uncles and aunts in New York. Luckily for Rachel, she was on a break from Broadway so, there were no issues for her.

"You alright, baby?" Rachel felt Puck's arms wrap around her waist as they stood on the balcony of their hotel room watching the Mediterranean sunset with a breeze brushing her face.

"Of course. I'm with you, Noah. Are you happy with me Noah?" Rachel asked quietly. Puck looked down at the tiny brunette with his brows furrowed.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Rachel turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm just worried that being in New York is too much for you. It's not quiet and peaceful like Connecticut or Ohio…" Puck bent down and silenced Rachel with a kiss.

"Rachel, I'm happy being with New York. I never thought I would be this happy again after I left you waiting at the airport all those years ago. You and Beth make me happy, and I love you so much."

"I love you too…"

One year later, Puck proposed to Rachel on the last day of Channukah when it was just the three of them at home. Beth was sitting in between Rachel and Puck, when a little puppy ran into the room. Puck looked over his shoulder and saw Leroy and Hiram slowly closing the door with a huge smile on their face.

"Puppy!" Beth squealed and the puppy leapt onto their laps. Puck reached out to the dog collar and untied the ring from its neck. Considering he was stuck on the couch, he couldn't bend down on one knee, so he lifted his hand and showed Rachel the ring. Rachel looked at Noah then looked at the ring, then back up at him with tears brimming. Beth was too busy playing with her

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you are my best friend, my heart and the love of my life. You and Beth fill my life with so much joy and happiness and keep me going as a marine. I could not imagine my life or my future without you. You are the best thing to have happened in my life. I never should have left you when we graduated high school. I thought I would never get to see you again, let alone be with you again. I never stopped loving you and I always will love you. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" Rachel's heart was thumping – she had dreamt of this moment for years.

"Yes. Yes! Yes!" Rachel squealed, leaning over to give Puck a passionate kiss. Beth looked at her parents in confusion.

"What's going on?" Puck slid the ring onto Rachel's left ring finger and looked at Beth with a big smile on his face.

"I asked Rachel to marry me." Beth screamed in joy and hugged Rachel tightly, pulling Puck into a big hug.

"I love you Noah, infinity times infinity." Puck reached out and caressed her face.

"I love you too Rach, infinity times infinity."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Beth shouted.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry for abandoning this story! I've lost my inspiration to write and I have lost my muse! I couldn't leave this story incomplete, so the best thing that I could do was write up an epilogue. I have no idea how else to make this story interesting._

 _I hope you enjoyed this :) I'm open to one-shot requests - just shoot me a DM or leave a comment below ! I would love to hear your thoughts._

 _xox Caz_


End file.
